


企鹅，长颈鹿与你

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 现实背景向
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 8





	企鹅，长颈鹿与你

**Author's Note:**

> 现实背景向

（零）

当利特打开宿舍门的一刹那，他觉得自己仿佛梦回十几年前的集体宿舍生活。他只是想给两个忙内崽崽送点泡菜。离门口不远的地方，有一堆大大小小的企鹅玩偶，上面躺着一只最大的企鹅…哦不，圭贤，穿着大号企鹅睡衣的圭贤。

而客厅沙发上的一大堆长颈鹿玩偶上歪歪斜斜的躺着一只小长颈鹿，噢，是穿长颈鹿睡衣的厉旭。

铺面而来的是一股淡淡的红酒香气和一股水蜜桃烧酒的味道。茶几上果不其然是一瓶空了的红酒，两瓶空了的水蜜桃味烧酒。

“呀～圭贤呐”利特走向那只大企鹅，蹲下身子拍拍他肩膀“在地上睡会着凉的，起来吧”他也不知道他们昨天喝到几点才睡。宿舍的暖风倒是一直开着，可是圭崽子睡在地上，多少还是有点心疼的。这样趴着睡对身体也不好。

“唔……”很显然，圭贤听到了声音，却不想醒

“哎…”利特跨过一堆杂乱的企鹅和长颈鹿玩偶，走向沙发，轻轻把装着泡菜的饭盒放在茶几上。转身去拍那只小长颈鹿。

“呀～厉旭啊，起床了，别在沙发上睡了，脖子会疼的。”利特温柔地哄着崽子们起床。可是两个崽子一点反应都没有。甚至厉旭一扭头，把脸埋在长颈鹿玩偶堆里，不理利特了。

“哎…你们两个啊…”利特无奈的摇摇头，要是希澈看见，估计一人踹一脚，就醒了吧。可是他做不到，只是默默的把散落在客厅各处的玩偶堆在沙发上，从两人还开着门的卧室里拿了两条毯子盖在他们身上。又把泡菜放进冰箱，简单收拾了一下厨房和餐厅，留下一个便条就离开了。

（壹）

第二天，出现在成员面前的圭贤和厉旭样子都很奇怪。厉旭穿着平常不穿的高领毛衣，脖子上似乎套了一层东西，圭贤则直接把右手打上了三角巾。

“呀，你俩怎么了，在宿舍吵架了吗？”李赫宰很“没有眼力见”的在圭贤胸口上打了一拳。

“嘶…”虫子眼发射！圭贤盯着李赫宰。“你没看我绑着胳膊吗！”

“哎，火气别这么大嘛”李赫宰被他的虫子眼盯得有点怕了“怎么搞的？还有你啊，灵九，你脖子怎么了”李赫宰伸手想要去摸厉旭的脖子却被他提前闪开了。

“没事”

“你俩上周很忙啊，不会是工伤吧？”

“不是”两人异口同声

“对了，那个企鹅眼罩…是圭贤你的吗？”

“当然是我的…不对，你怎么知道我的企鹅眼罩…”

“眼罩？！”厉旭突然想到了什么，看了圭贤一眼，马上追问道

“我有一天回宿舍拿东西…”李赫宰看着这俩人的眼色，隐约觉得，自己做的事情，跟这俩人现在的状况有关系。有点犹豫说还是不说。

“你们在说什么？”李东海突然凑了过来，他虽然没什么眼力见，但是还是能看出来这三个人好像气氛不太一样。

“银赫哥你快说！”厉旭也隐约猜到似乎自己变成这样就是他赫宰哥搞的鬼。

李东海虽然是个凑热闹的，不过，他也很好奇，李赫宰到底要说啥。

“诶你快说！”李东海一拳打在李赫宰肩膀上，仿佛催更的读者“你去宿舍干什么了！快说完！”

既然李东海催了…他咬咬牙说道“我在宿舍门口捡到了一个企鹅眼罩，然后我看灵九房间开着，我就把企鹅眼罩戴在了长颈鹿脑袋上，别打我！”李赫宰此刻发挥了他作为rapper技能，迅速说完然后准备溜之大吉。谁知道李东海一直跟个挂件一样，挂在他身上，他根本跑不动…

“银赫！”（来自已经失去平常心开始说平语的非只管唱歌和圭贤的金厉旭）

“呀！银赫哥”（来自已经失去平常心但仍坚持用敬语骂人的曺圭贤）

一人一脚踹在李赫宰身上。

李东海本来挂在赫宰身上也跳远了一点，然后又赶紧回来阻止两个忙内动手。

一个负伤的小长颈鹿一个负伤的大企鹅VS一个吃拉面的一个举铁的

结果是两个负伤的追着吃拉面的和举铁的满场打，当然挨打的是吃拉面的，举铁的是凑热闹的。

“哥，你不用去看看吗？”稍微远一点的地方，神童指着那边“吵吵闹闹”的德国四人组说道

利特眯着眼睛，像一只狐狸一样笑着，看着那边“让他们自己解决问题吧。”

此时的利特结合着那天他看到的场景和他们吵闹的内容还有肢体语言已经猜到了一大半。

“哥你怎么笑得跟老狐狸一样？”

“哪有”朴正洙瞬间又恢复了温柔的笑容

（贰）

时间拨回一周前。  
李赫宰在宿舍门口看到了一个企鹅眼罩，不用过脑子也知道是曺圭贤的粉丝送的，只是为什么在门口？是不是这小子出门太匆忙掉了。

圭贤的卧室是关着的，厉旭的门是掩着的。

“灵机一动”之下，李赫宰把企鹅眼罩戴在了厉旭的长颈鹿玩偶脸上，拿了就东西溜了。

先回到家的圭贤并没有发觉到哪里不对，只是找遍了口袋大衣外套都没有那个企鹅眼罩，他是不会想到，此刻自己找了一天的眼罩就在他隔壁的屋里。

幸好粉丝送了两个，或许，粉丝怕自己丢东西才送两个的吧。此时又庆幸自己收到的礼物是双份的了。

厉旭回家的时候已经是快12点了，圭贤已经随便吃了点东西回屋睡觉了，回归偶像生话的他行程多到爆炸，第二天又要早起就早早睡了。厉旭音乐剧结束后又要练习节目上要唱的歌，要和乐队合音，又要继续录制，整个人也是累的不行。进了卧室连灯都没开就往床上一扑。顺手捞过床上的长颈鹿玩偶抱着，脸颊蹭蹭长颈鹿软软的脑袋。只是好像这个长颈鹿的触感似乎和以前不一样。黑暗中摸索了一番，发现它脑袋上似乎有什么东西。打开卧室的灯才发现它脑袋上多了一个企鹅眼罩。

哪里来的企鹅眼罩？企鹅相关的东西应该只有圭圭有。可是为什么在自己的长颈鹿头上？圭圭这是什么恶作剧吗？

不知不觉厉旭突然就想到了很多可能性，又摇了摇脑袋，应该只是单纯的恶作剧，那明天趁他早上有行程给他的企鹅也戴上长颈鹿眼罩吧！

第二天，厉旭挣扎着爬起来，看到玄关的拖鞋摆在那里就知道圭圭已经走了，他迅速钻进圭圭房间做好了前一天打算好的事情。然而，因为前一天睡得晚又很累，他到厨房喝了一口水，就在沙发上又睡着了。

圭贤因为早上的会议出门很早，但两个行程之间有三个小时的间隔，就打算回家换衣服。一进门就看到沙发上睡着的厉旭。不打算打扰他睡眠，就顺手把自己的外套盖在他身上。似乎是感觉到身上多了一层温暖的保护，厉旭无意识的把身体蜷缩了起来，连脸都缩到了外套下面，只露出头发。

“唔？”圭贤以为他吵醒了厉旭，发现他蜷缩的动作像极了某种小动物，猫吗？唔，更像小松鼠呢…被可爱到的圭贤轻轻在他头发上吻了一下，厉旭的发梢带着他自己淡淡的奶味和洗发水的清香，圭贤瞬间这样的味道被扰乱了思绪，出神的盯着那颗露出一半的棕色乱毛脑壳。

“噢…还有行程”手机在口袋里微微振动，是经纪人在催问了。急忙回屋换了衣服，走之前发现自己的企鹅居然还戴着橘黄色眼罩，没有细看。同时下意识的觉得是厉旭的恶作剧。

（叁）

对于味道，厉旭也是十分敏感的。中午11点的时候，厉旭终于从回笼觉里醒过来。还没睁开眼睛，就感觉到被熟悉的味道包围着。

“圭圭……”他下意识嘟囔道。

“不在吗？”过了两分钟还是没人答应，他有点迷糊，自己是在圭圭房间还是客厅，为什么会有圭圭的味道呢…努力睁开眼睛，才才发现身上多了一件外套，是一件长款风衣，原来是圭圭的外套吗？没有仔细想，就用力的伸了个懒腰。为什么自己会盖着圭圭的风衣呢？不自觉的抱着那件衣服，在沙发上呆呆的盯着茶几上的水杯。

厉旭和圭贤都不是喜欢用香水的人。

圭贤喜欢自然的东西，香水会让他闻起来不自然。

厉旭则是有着一个敏感的鼻子，平时扑定妆粉都会打喷嚏。

圭圭的味道是什么样的呢。厉旭的脑子又开始出现奇妙的想法了。大概是下午两三点钟的阳光那样温柔的味道。圭圭的洗发水也是淡淡的，闻上去很清爽的那种，不是花香。有时候厉旭也会偷偷用一点圭圭的洗发水，所以他知道。乖乖的把那件衣服叠好放到圭贤的屋子里。他才算正式醒盹了。

（肆） 

圭贤回家的时候厉旭已经在厨房做晚饭了。 

虽然折腾了一下午的行程，回家看到熟悉的身影在做饭，似乎疲惫都消了一半。还没脱外套就从背后抱住了厉旭。额头抵着他的颈窝，一句话也没有说。 厉旭先是吓了一跳，差点把锅里的炒年糕拨出锅去。厉旭一直是这样，做一件事的时候需要百分之一百的专心，不能像他艺声哥一样一心三用。所以当圭贤回来的时候，他没有注意玄关的声音。 

颈窝边上那一团浅色毛绒仿佛一只大狗狗，乖巧的搭在肩膀上，仿佛在说“要抱抱”“要顺毛”“要爱抚” 

可是自己在做饭呀…扭过头用下颌蹭了蹭他头顶表示安慰。 

“圭圭呀，炒年糕要加拉面吗？” 

“要…”（来自吸旭ing的圭） 

“那你要先放开我…” 

“喔…”（来自被强制暂停吸旭的圭） 

“你要是累就去沙发躺着吧,等一下就能吃饭了” 

为了能吃到饭，圭圭还是乖乖的去沙发上瘫着了，看着厨房里厉旭的背影，他突然想起来今天早上那个橘黄色的眼罩了。回屋看了一下，果然是长颈鹿眼罩…那自己该怎么“整”回去呢？自己已经丢了一个眼罩了…要快一点…灵九快要做完饭了。 

“圭圭，吃晚饭了！” 

“来咯来咯” 

吃完饭两个人收拾好厨房就已经7点多了。 

“我今天要早睡…”厉旭看了一眼手机上的提醒事项说道。“明天早上要去其他城市录节目了”他把头靠在圭贤肩膀上，圭贤的身体软软的，靠着胸脯或者肩膀都很舒服，电视里的综艺并不如身边的人更吸引他。 

“我今天也要早睡”圭贤侧头吻了吻厉旭的头顶。 

“你明天早上也有行程吗？” 

“没，但是今天很累”任由厉旭捉过他的手指把玩着。厉旭很喜欢圭圭的手，很喜欢那种细细长长的手指，虽然自己为了弹钢琴一直有很好的保养双手，可自己的手从来都不是这种细长的类型，从小就不是。 

不过，厉旭不知道的是，圭贤也很喜欢他的手，有一点青筋凸起，骨节分明的手。 

（伍） 

回屋之后，厉旭发现了很明显的不正常，自己的长颈鹿，居然多了一个帽子，还是企鹅的！这绝对是故意的了…！ 从这一刻开始莫名的胜负欲出现了…不，应该说，是变成了小情侣的游戏… 

不就是帽子吗，我也有很多长颈鹿周边！ 

接下来的一周仿佛变成了玩偶种类的battle 

圭圭的桌子上里出现了颈枕，厉旭的房间里出现了穿企鹅睡衣的长颈鹿，圭圭的一堆企鹅玩偶里突然出现了一直长颈鹿玩偶，还是站在所有企鹅的脑袋上，之后厉旭的一堆长颈鹿里站着两只企鹅。 

神奇的是，battle都已经明显到这个程度了，两个人居然默契的只字不提这件事。 

果然，乐趣就在于匿名信吗… 

（陆） 

周日这天晚上，厉旭专门去超市精心挑选了牛排和配菜，玩了一周的玩偶battle加上忙碌的行程，两个人都应该放松一下了。就这样，当圭贤回家的时候牛排已经快要出锅了。 

“灵九～” 

“嗯？圭圭？” 

“你为什么一直催我啊？” 圭圭晃了晃手上的手机，走到厉旭身边，看着锅子里滋滋冒着肉汁的牛排， 不由得吞了吞口水。 

“因为牛排不等人啊，要现煎现吃才好。” 厉旭戳了一下圭贤的额角“快去洗手，换衣服，等下就能吃了。” 

“等一下” 圭贤伸手从后面环住了厉旭的腰，抱了一小会才去洗手换衣服。圭贤也时常好奇，厉旭的身材明明比他小那么多，却总能给他安全感。或许是从宿舍流浪的练习生时期留下的后遗症吧。 

餐桌上是美味的牛排，圭圭也开了一瓶珍藏的红酒，周末的晚餐，和爱的人在一起享用，大概是这忙碌的一周里最大的安慰了。 

吃完晚餐的两个人在沙发上互相倚靠着，正打算看点什么。 

“要喝烧酒吗” 剩下的一点红酒也喝完了，厉旭突然有点嘴馋，他还有两瓶水蜜桃烧酒来着。 

“好啊”圭贤正用遥控器找着适合看的电影 

“水蜜桃烧酒啊，好香”厉旭开了瓶盖喝了一口，就放在茶几上了，又坐回沙发倚着圭贤的肩膀，仿佛那才是本来应该靠着的地方。 

酒香成功的引起了圭贤的注意，虽然这种烧酒对他来说也不算什么，但是酒鬼的自觉就是要拿起来喝一口。不过圭贤的一口有点大，以至于厉旭全程就没有蹭上几口。只好又回去拿了一瓶。第二瓶烧酒喝光之后，厉旭找不到他的第三瓶烧酒了，电影是快放完了，不过，大概是有段时间没有喝了，就意外的很想再喝。这时一个企鹅玩偶突然出现在他面前，对了，企鹅玩偶，这事儿还没说呢！不过，托企鹅的福， 他找到了第三瓶，可是他不想喝了。

“圭圭” 

“嗯？电影快结尾了你还看不看？快来” 

“圭圭，这是你的吧？”厉旭拿着圭贤的企鹅玩偶坐了过来 

“嗯，是我的” 看着厉旭似乎也没有心情看电影的样子，他索性关了电视。 

“为什么会出现在我屋里啊？” 

“那你是不是要先解释一下，你的长颈鹿眼罩为什么在我屋里啊？” 

“那还不是你的先出现在我的屋里” 

“莫？” 

“明明是你先！” 

小学生吵架的常用方法之一，“你先！”“是你先！”复读机式吵架法 

小学生吵架的常用方法之二，扔东西 

厉旭一股脑的把所有企鹅玩偶都扔在客厅的地上。看着厉旭把自己的企鹅周边玩偶都扔在了地上，圭贤也不甘示弱，把长颈鹿玩偶都一个一个的从房间扔出来。厉旭一瞬间觉得超级委屈，为什么圭圭要这样对他，明明就是他先开始的。借着酒精的后座力，厉旭突然眼眶红了，一边揉着眼睛一边默不作声的把长颈鹿玩偶捡到沙发上。 

圭贤是最看不得他的灵九难过掉眼泪了，他一下子慌了神，有点手足无措的看着厉旭捡玩偶。可是，自己确实没有给他的长颈鹿带眼罩。一时半会应该是捋不清到底是谁先开始的了。看着厉旭委屈的坐在一堆长颈鹿里一句话不说，他心都要碎了。他捡起地上的企鹅睡衣穿上，走到厉旭跟前。 

“灵九不哭不哭，你看企鹅！” 

“明明就是你先开始的！”厉旭的声音带上了哭腔 

“好好好，是我是我，你不要哭了好不好？”虽然圭贤知道不是自己先开始的，不过目前来看还是厉旭的情绪更重要。至于罪魁祸首，回头再找。他把厉旭拉进怀里抱着 

待他情绪稳定一些了，就打算哄他睡觉了，看完电影就已经将近十二点了，这么一闹就已经1点了。酒精的劲儿慢慢上头，厉旭也开始困了。 

“那说好哦，就是你先搞的。。” 

“是是是” 

“那我要穿长颈鹿睡衣～！” 

“好的好的” 

圭贤也有点困了，早上和中午都跑了行程，下午临时又加了一个会议。帮厉旭穿上了长颈鹿睡衣，眼皮就开始打架了，最后直接抱着厉旭在堆着长颈鹿的沙发上睡了过去。 

（拾） 

至于已一开头为什么圭贤一个人在企鹅堆里呢，因为他好巧不巧，后半夜去厕所回来的路上，踩到了地上的企鹅眼罩正好是他丢的那个，脚下拖鞋一滑，摔倒了，因为太困直接睡了。而厉旭的脖子因为没有圭贤的支撑而歪着睡了后半夜，睡落枕了。 

在拍摄现场解决了谁给长颈鹿戴上了眼罩这件事之后，两个人又恢复到了原来的样子。 

只是有一天，圭贤路过厉旭屋子门口的时候发现，他床上放着一只很眼熟的企鹅玩偶，这种玩偶，粉丝一送就是两个以上，有时自己也记不清，就在他房间门口站了一会儿。刚好碰上上厕所回来的厉旭。 

“那个，是我的吗？”圭贤指着床上的玩偶 

“啊，是....”被人发现了秘密，厉旭的耳朵迅速染上了红色

“怎么会....”圭贤还没说完就被厉旭打断了 

“那你不是还拿了我的长颈鹿” 

“那，那是” 

“那是什么啊？”厉旭一转攻势，凑到他面前问道“这次你要赖银赫哥吗？嗯？” 

面对灵九的故意挑衅，圭贤站不住了，一把把厉旭搂进怀里， 蹭蹭他的头顶 

“你就是故意的” 

“我故意什么？” 

“你为什么拿我的企鹅，就是为什么我要拿你的长颈鹿。” 

“因为我喜欢你的气味，纯净的温柔的像是午后的阳光。”圭贤没有想到厉旭会这么直接的说出来，他的脖子都红了，呀，灵九居然这样形容我吗？ 

“那我呢？” 

“灵九是甜甜的奶香呀...” 

（完）


End file.
